


Same Song, Different Verse

by Milieu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [6]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drabble, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: Margaret has loved Forte across lifetimes.





	Same Song, Different Verse

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope bingo prompt "Reincarnation".

Margaret would say that she's lost count of how many times she has met Forte, but that isn't true. She remembers each time as clearly as if it had just happened, each moment locked away deep in her heart for the times in between, when she is alone.

Forte has always been a warrior. A village guard, a vigilante, the clan head, a knight. Margaret has sat by her side in the gardens, around a campfire, in the royal court, at a smoky bar.

When she was young, Margaret hadn't understood exactly what the elders meant when they said that humans were all the same. Maybe it was just prejudice; maybe, instead, they referred to the old souls inhabiting new bodies, memories fresh and blank but the old bonds still there, waiting to be rekindled.

In between meetings, Margaret wanders, waiting for fate to lead her back to Forte again. When they are together, she has to keep herself from counting every second, lest she forget to actually experience them. Towards the end of their time together -- there is always an end, just as Margaret has to trust that there will always be another beginning -- she always tells Forte everything. All of the times they've met before. The times they were just friends, and the times they were married. Every iteration of Forte that Meg has loved in her thousands of years, wildly different but always the same woman.

Sometimes Forte believes her, and sometimes she doesn't. It's okay either way. When their time is up again, Margaret will grieve, but her grief is that of uncertainty, not knowing when you'll see your beloved again. Just underneath it, there is always the part of her looking forward again to their future, already eager to take the first steps towards it with all of their pasts carried securely in her heart.


End file.
